What are we doing?
by DistractionCake
Summary: "I cheated on you with your best friend and got pregnant with his baby.I lied to you and your mom and ended up breaking your heart and mine in the process.I hurt so many people.She made out with Puck.I think even you can see who made the bigger mistake."


**Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT**.. I think. There's this little rumor going around that Finn and Quinn might get together...again. Also, possible Sam/Santana_ (Which we all know is so that they can point out each other's obvious gayness. What? You know it's true!) _I for one ship Quinn/Happiness followed very closely by Quinn/Puck. In my mind, this would be how a Fuinn date should go on the show. I'd like to just point out that I'm not a ver big Finchel shipper, more of a Rachel/Puck one, _(which really makes no sense in the context of the show to ship him with both girls but whatevs) _but this story is more cannon oriented. Truth be told if the story wasn't meant to be cannon-like, Faberry all the way bitches. Just sayin ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did, well let's just say most characters would be gay. (_Like they aren't already. sheesh.)_

* * *

They're at Breadstix, which isn't all that surprising. He keeps bouncing his leg up and down. It's something Quinn wouldn't notice if it wasn't for the fact that his knee actually hits the table every single time. It isn't so crowded and for a moment she can pretend it's like it was last year. Finn and her on a casual date, it was what was normal, what was expected. The Head Cheerleader and the Quarterback out for some dinner because they truly are a lovely couple that can last. She snorts at the thought. _We lasted alright ._

The waitress comes back around to refill their drinks and bring more breadsticks. Finn gives her a goofy smile as he reaches for one. It was that smile that used to make butterflies just have a party in her stomach. A party filled with strobe lights and a heavy bass. Right now, though, it feels more like it's the morning after for those butterflies and they all have a killer headache.

She still can't actually believe she's here with him. As a matter a fact, she can't actually believe any of the things that have been going on lately, starting with her breakup with Sam. It was all Santana's fault, though that shouldn't have been a surprise. Lately, she seemed to be a part of all the most recent breakups in Glee. She just didn't think she would end up a target, which in hindsight was pretty stupid of her. When it comes to Santana Lopez, _everyone_ is a target. Everyone that is, except one Brittany S. Pierce.

It all started a couple of months ago. Seeing Santana seeth with jealousy over Brittany and Artie was preactically a spectator sport. The only problem was when she was thrown into the game without her consent. Santana happen to be consumed with jealousy over them and she happen to be filled with rage towards Quinn, since she had yet to get back at her for selling her out to Coach Sylvester. In her mind, seducing one Sam Evans happen to be killing two birds with one stone. One very large stone that shattered Quinn's heart. It wasn't that Quinn had deluded herself into thinking Sam was her forever, but it still hurt to find out that they slept together. He apologized many times, but in the end they ended up going their seperate ways. Which leads her to where she is now, on a date with one Finn Hudson.

"What are we doing Finn?"

"We're...umm..eating?" he said with a confused expression. She briefly wonders if she used to find that cute.

"No Finn, I mean what are we doing going out on a date?"

"I asked you out and you said yes. Right?" Quinn takes a deep breath and releases it.

"I cheated on you with your best friend and got pregnant with his baby. I lied to you and your mom and ended breaking your heart and mine in the process. I hurt so many people. She made out with Puck. I think even you can see who made the bigger mistake." She doesn't need to say her name. Finn might not be the brightest, but he's not as dumb as he looks.

" I.. I told you before Quinn. I'll always have feelings for you." He swallows and Quinn can see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. It matches the rythm of his leg.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're over everything and I'm just suddenly forgiven. You also can't expect me to belive you're over her. I see the way you look at her, Finn."

"I needed a break from her and you needed a break from Sam. What's the big deal? Let's just enjoy dinner, Q." He sighs deeply, like he just wants this conversation to be over. Quinn on the other hand knows there's more to it than that, if him using her nickname is any indication.

"There are plenty of girls more than willing to go out with you Finn. Why me?" It's really all she wants to know. Why her?

"Honestly? Because I know where I stand with you." He must see her confused expression so he goes on.

"Those four months before everything started, Glee and the baby and Rachel, weren't just for show Quinn. I mean, sure we went out 'cause we were like supposed to, but I still liked you. I thought you were so pretty and that I was just the luckiest guy. I was Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. Me, Finn Hudson. It was just, so awesome." He has a farway look on his face, like he's actually feeling like that right now. "And I guess, I wanted to feel like that again. It made me feel like I was on top of the world."

"Then I got pregnant and you came crashing back down to earth, right?" She snaps. She honestly doesn't know why she does it. Maybe it's because she felt the same way. She was Finn Hudson's girlfriend. She was on top of the world, then she went and messed it all up. He chuckes a bit and it surprises her.

"I guess... but in the end I think it was for the best, you know? It made us all grow up a bit and that's something my mom always said I needed to do...And that's also the reason I asked you out."

"You asked me out because I had your best friend's baby?" Now she was utterly confused.

"Yes..well, no. I mean, you already had my old best friends baby. If anything were to happen to us again it could never be as bad as that, you know? I mean, if we got together again and we like got into a fight, we could always remember that things could be worse."

Quinn just stares at him. His crazy logic actually seems to makes sense. Everything that could ever go wrong, if they decided to get together again, would pale in comparison to last year. It even actually looks like he's thought about this a lot. Even if she is impressed, it still isn't enough. There is no them. There is no Finn and Quinn. There can't be.

"It's not enough, you know? We shouldn't be in a relationship just because it's safe. Love is about taking chances and, even though I hate saying this, you love her and she loves you. It's not fair to anyone. Not to you, not to me, and definitely not to her."

"Or to him." She doesn't know who he's referring to, so she asks and his answer isn't what she expects.

"I used to think that after the whole baby thing happened, things would be awful you know? I'd have to see you two be happy and have a family. It wasn't fair. I hated you both for it. But then, that's not how it went. You didn't even try to make it work. I'll admit, it kind of felt good to see him miserable at first, but not anymore. You say love is about taking chances, but you fell into the biggest safety net ever. I mean, you became Ken and Barbie. You never even gave him a chance."

She used to think the same thing, that maybe they could be a family. But that was just a fairytale and, if there's anything that Quinn has learned because of all this, is that fairytales don't exist. She tries to keep the tears at bay, because this isn't something she wants to hear. She doesn't want to talk or even think about it. About_ him_.

"Finn you don't understand-"

"I'm not as dumb as I look Quinn. I see the way you look at him and_ even though I hate saying this _" he repeats the phrase she used earlier with a bit of a mocking tone "you should give him a chance. He might surprise you."

"What about Sam? He's like your best friend now, isn't he?" She asks, wondering why suddenly Finn seems to have switched teams.

"He'll find other girls." He answers with a shrug, like it's just that simple. Maybe it is.

"You always have a way of making things sound so easy." She says with a small smile. He smiles back.

"Yeah well, you always have a way of making things sound so complicated." He smirks at her.

"I've never been good with simple. Maybe you could help me?"

"Only if you help me undestand complicated." They lock eyes and it that moment, they get each other better that they ever did. She needs to understand that maybe she should just go with it. Stop overthinking things and just follow her heart. Maybe, just maybe, it will be worth it. Who knows, maybe Noah Puckerman will prove her wrong. Finn, on the other hand, needs to think more, needs to learn to think before he speaks and acts. He needs to learn how to be the kind of boyfriend girls like Rachel Berry need. Quinn knows she can do that, she can help him learn.

She reaches her hand over the table and meets his halfway. They shake on it.

"Deal."

"Deal"

They waitress finally arrives with their food and apologizes for it taking so long. Finn's knee stops bouncing and he simply gives the waitress his trademark goofy smile and says it's fine. They eat, and it's no longer awkward. It's just two friends who have finally found their way back to each other.


End file.
